Currently, air conditioners are widespread most, as means for overcoming hotness in hot seasons such as summer. Such air conditioners are extremely effective in overcoming hotness, since they are to directly cool the air in the rooms.
However, air conditioners are so expensive that they have not been yet installed in every room of a household, though the spread rate of air conditioners to households has been increased in itself. Further, since air conditioners consume a lot of electric power, the spread of air conditioners: increases the electric power consumption of the whole society; and causes a disappointed result of warming the whole earth under the circumstances that the major part of power generation relies on fossil fuels. Moreover, air conditioners for directly cooling the air in the rooms may cause a problem of health damage due to overcooling.
Thus, the above problems will be solved to a certain extent, by working out such clothes for allowing comfortable feeling even in hot seasons with a lesser power consumption.